Conventional shared memory architectures implement a single system processor (or CPU). Such conventional architectures are not configured to perform multiprocessor communication or high speed multiprocessor system software partitioning.
It is generally desirable to provide a method and/or architecture that provides multiple processors to enable parallel execution of software, cleaner partitioning of system software and/or increased efficiency of system bandwidth.